Don Juan Do Over
by nannyandpotocrazy
Summary: Don Juan is now being put on by the Phantom himself. With Meg as Aminta. What happens when this news spreads to the de Chagny estate? What are Christine's feelings when she finds that Meg is Erik's fiance?
1. Chapter 1

**_(A/N Hey guys! New story :) R&R Enjoy!)_**

**Christine POV**

Just another day. Who knew that living in a mansion, having your own personal maid and chefs, and fine horses would be a dull life? Nothing ever changed here. Atleast at the Opera House there had been change. The Opera House. How I missed my life there. Sorelli and Jammes spreading herrendous rumors about anything and everything. I, of course, still got the fame. Everywhere I went someone would say "Look! Christine Daae, the famous soprano!" or "There! It's the phantom's protege!" Oh Erik. He was now supposively composing at the opera. Who knew? Of course Raoul never let me see one of his opera's. Hell, he didn't even let me touch the steps of the Opera House! Life was so... plain here...

I went down the steps to retrieve the morning paper from, Jaqueline, our finest maid. I sat down at my normal seat at the dining room. Raoul wasn't there. Nothing new. He was probably at the nearest pub. Ever since the Opera House he's been drinking himself to death. Wouldn't be suprised if he's visited a few brothels lately either. He's supposed to my fiance. He's definately changed from the little boy I knew from the house by the sea. I didn't want to think of how things were. I shook my head. It was a just a phase. The Raoul I knew would come back soon. He had to. I held back the tears that were threatning to fall. I pushed all thoughts of Raoul to the side.

I looked down at the newspaper in front of me. There were three murders in Bath, England. Why it was in a French newspaper? I have no idea. Under that though was a sight that stopped my heart. In huge, bold letters it said:

_**"Phantom Puts On Don Juan"**_

I froze and read on.

"The Opera that resulted in the famous disaster will have another go composed, and acted out by the phantom himself. Miss. Marguerite Giry will be playing the role of Aminta, and Monsieur Erik Destler, the Phantom, shall play Don Juan. Further roles are not yet casted. Opera is scheduled for May 15, 2010." I stared at the paper for what seemed of an eternity. He was putting on Don Juan again? With Meg as Aminta? I looked at the right side of the paper. There was a painted picture of them rehearsing. Under the caption read "Rumors seek that Mademoiselle Giry and Monsieur Destler are supposively engaged." Deep down I prayed to God it wasn't true. I did infact care for Erik, but his face stopped be from any feelings of love.

Perhaps I could go to this opera. Raoul and I. When he gets home at around 3:30am I'll ask him. I rolled my eyes. He would be already ravished by the drink. How can one go to the pub this early? It's literally disgusting. I think I'll go into town today to see this opera's progress so far. Just then Dorothy brought out breakfast.

"Are you alright, master?" She asked. I nodded.

"Very fine, thank you." I smiled to her.

"Do you need anything else, master?" She questioned me.

"No, thank you." She smiled at me, curtsied, then walked away. Everything was so damned elegant around here. It just rubbed be the wrong way. My thoughts were interrupted by someone coming through the door. I looked up and saw Raoul standing in the threshold. He smiled at me. I didn't smell any lingering scent of liquor. He was actually sober?

"Hello Lotte." He smiled and sat down beside me. "How's breakfast?"

"Splendid. Raoul may ask you something?" I questioned. He chuckled.

"You just did." He grinned. I rolled my eyes. He was always making a joke of everything.

"Seriously though, may I?" I looked down at my food ignoring any type of eye contact.

"Of course." He said rather slowly.

"I was reading the paper this morning." I started and sighed. "And I would like to go see the next opera... May we go?" I let go of a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"What's the opera?" He questioned me. He was actually willing to go? I sighed again. He would never let us go if I told him but I had to.

"Don Juan." I held my breath and crossed my fingers. I raised my head to see his facial expression. He looked absolutely flabbergasted.

"_He's_ putting it on, isn't he? He said with fear in his tone. I just nodded for I couldn't find my voice. He sighed once more.

"For you... we'll go. Just stay near me. You have to be my side at all times. I will never trust that... _thing_..." He said. He was letting me go, but he was calling my Angel of Music a thing? How dare he! Anger was boiling and pulsing inside my veins. I refused to show my anger though. I wanted to go... desperately!

"Thank you Raoul!" I hugged him even though I wanted to strangle him. "It premieres next week." I smiled.

"We'll get seats then, Lotte." He grinned at me.

I was one step closer to seeing Erik!

**Erik's POV**

"Stop! You were flat on that last note Caroline!" I screamed through gritted teeth. I felt an arm on my shoulder and turned around. It was my fiance, Meg.

"Honey you need to relax." She said with her best pouty face.

"I can't! We perform in a week's time." He said while rubbing his temples.

"Take a break and let Thomas take over." She replied. Thomas was an exquisite assistant. Very talented for his age. I nodded. They were definately in good hands.

"Thomas can you take over? I'm taking a break." I said still staring into Meg's eyes.

"Of course monsieur take as long as you need." Thomas called.

"Follow me." Meg whispered. "You have got a full house you know?" She now returned to her normal tone. "Every seat is sold. Even box five." She giggled.

"Who bought box five?" He questioned.

"de Changy." She stopped. That caught my attention immediately.

"Christine?" I stuttered out.

"I talked to her this morning. They both stopped by to see which seats weren't sold." She smiled. "She didn't want me to tell you, but I guess she wants to see you again." She winked at me. I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"I'm engaged...to you! Isn't she married to the Vicomte anyway?" I asked.

"Engaged. Married in a few months." She replied rather quickly. I nodded.

"Meg!" Thomas shouted. "You're on!" Her eyes went wide.

"Erik, I'll see you in a few minutes."

I stood and watched the love of my life as she ran down to the stage to sing her aria. She was the love of my life was she not? Why would Christine want to see me? These kind of questions filled my brain. I shook my head.  
Only one week and I would see my Christine again...

_**(A/N I don't like this chapter. :/ It gets better! I promise. Please review!)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**(A/N I don't own Phantom of the Opera, and Flora Baumbach belongs to the Westing Game by Ellen Raskin. No one's slick as Gaston!(Leroux) No one's quick as Gaston!(Leroux) No one's next as incredibly thick as Gaston!(Leroux) :) I was bored R&R)**_

**Erik's POV**

My usual schedule for the day:

1.) Wake up

2.) Bathe

3.) Rehearsal

4.) Talk to the press

5.) Become stressed from talking to press

6.) Meg comforts me after becoming stress from talking to the press

7.) Dinner with Madame and Meg

8.) Meg and I discuss the wedding

9.) Compose

10.) Compose

11.) Compose

12.) Fall asleep hunched over my organ

13.) Repeat steps one through twelve for the rest of my life.

Today though this not happen. You see, on my daily schedule I only got to step three today. It was during rehearsal that Meg interrupted me. She told me that we had a full house to seat on opening night. Even Box Five had been sold. That surprised me, yes, but something else shocked me more than anything. The owners of the box that night were to be none other then Christine Daae and The Vicomte de Changy. Unfortunately, Box Five had not been sold since the opera house was renovated. I understand that completely. Do people respect me? Yes. Gotten to know me? Yes? Fear me? Most definately. Who could blame them really? I mean I made their lives hell for years.

Since my daily routine has been messed with I guess I'll do something different for today. I really should be casting people for the new production. Opening night is a week away and not everyone has a part. I walked out off of the stage and descended to the catacombs. I haven't been down to my lair home in months. The Giry's told me that it was unsanitary and that I should stay above ground like the normal human being I am. I rolled my eyes at the thought. I could never be normal...

I approached the mirror that was in Christine's old dressing room. The room now had pink wallpaper with a plain gold line at the top. The room had not gotten renovated. Although, they put bolted Christine's mirror shut. Of course this didn't stop me. This mirror can mechanically open. The levers were behind the portrait of Carlotta. The floor was covered in dust, and ash. It smelt of burning wood. The room itself was hardly damaged. The floor had several holes in them, but was very livable. I pulled off the portrait of the despised diva and flung it on the floor shattering it into pieces. I grinned deviously.

"Who's the toad now?" I asked evily staring at the pieces of debris on the floor. I looked back at the levers. They were now placed into the poluted atmosphere. Their were six different levers all with different colors. blue, green, yellow, red, black, and purple. To get past those bolts will be difficult. That I knew for a fact. The only way to open the mirror is to push the right levers the right way. The way would be yellow down, purple left, and red up then down. With the thought of the recognization of the levers I started to begin.

I pulled down yellow, pushed the purple to it's left side, and ascended then descended the red lever. With these procedure the bolt were slightly loosened enough to remove the wooden boards and to open the mirror completely. I pulled off the boards, and the bolts smacked off the floor making a loud pinging noise. What met my eyes were cobwebs and dust. I didn't understand this for I had only been gone for a few months. How did so much dust collect in so little time? I proceded down the rat-infested pathway to find more cobwebs and dust. The cobblestone felt as thought it was going to fall beneath my feet, and the torches were unlit which caused me to trip a time or two. I reached the gondola after a few minutes of nothing but dripping water. The gondola was utterly disgusting. It truly made me want to regurgitate. It was coated in mold, dust, cobwebs, ash, you name it. The oar was just as distasteful. I ignored their appearances for mine was just as horrific.

I rowed my way through the thick, murky, water. The water had a layer of slime on the top and resembled somewhat of a swamp. All that was really missing was the mud. Then again... My thoughts were interrupted by a crashing sound. I looked up. I was face-to-face with the gate that kept every creature, and every human being out of my underground home. Of course their were some people who had wondered down just a little too far beneath the opera house. I, of course, had to have something done about this little problem. Which is how my many traps came to be. I stopped thinking of the past and had to find a way into this God forsaken gate. I could probably fit through one of the openings. Hell, I was deathly skinny. Probably anorexic considering my skin dripped off my bones like a skeleton. I considered the thought for a moment. I shrugged. Why not give it a try? I found a hole and tried to enter slowly. I slipped through the hole quickly landing on the other side of the gate. I groaned. I grabbed my mask which had fallen off during the process and placed it on my face. I then looked around at my childhood home that I grew to know and love.

**Meg's POV**

"Ouch!" I blurted. "A little gentler Flora."

"Sorry, but you have to hold still." Flora Baumbach murmured. I groaned. There was blood now dripping out the right side of my stomach from a needle. How I hated yet loved getting fitted for my wedding gown. Flora was an exquisite dress maker, but every day she would prick me with something sharp that can break through atleast one layer of skin.

"Have you gotten the invitations out, Meg?" Flora asked.

"Most of them."

"Most of them? Who'd you leave out?" She questioned.

"You, a few relatives on my fathers side, and Christine Daae."

"Daae? The soprano?" She asked with a great deal of curiosity in her tone. I nodded.

"She was my best friend. She was orphaned at seven and was sent to train here at the ballet dormitories. My mother took the role of her mother and soon after became my sister." I smiled at the innocent memory.

"I saw that one opera. What was it called? With the Rome people or something?" My brow knitted together at her question. She really was one of the most clueless people I had ever met.

"Hannibal." I answered quickly.

"Yeah! That was it..."

I fingered the engagement ring on my finger and smiled. The ring was plain but very tasteful. It was a silver band with a crystal clear diamond atop it. My smile disappeared quickly though. I hadn't seen Erik since before rehearsal when I told him that Christine and The Vicomte de Changy were coming to his opera on opening night. Christine... He was probably thinking about her. I know how he feels about her but yet I can't help myself to feel jealous. I hope her arriving won't bring up any mixed emotions. My goal was to keep them as far from each other as humanly possible...

_**(A/N Too short! *throws popcorn in my own face* It's 11:30 at night and I feel as though I'm going to pass out from exhaustion. Well, I kinda liked this chapter personally tell me what you thought of it by reviewing! Bye!)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**(A/N Leroux, slight Kay and LND references here. Enjoy!)**_

**Christine's POV**

I remember that night vividly and doubt I'll ever forget it. The night of Don Juan Triumphant. Being kidnapped off the Opera Populaire's stage in front of probably all of Paris, almost forced into matrimony, the Phantom of the Opera almost killing my fiance with a torture chamber he built with his own hands. His hands that smelt of death. Then again, he himself smelt of death. Death mixed with some musty cologne that all in all wasn't that unpleasant. What can I say? I have a weird sense of smell is all. Raoul, on the other hand, smelled constantly of liquor, and cigars. I would, personally, prefer death and cheap cologne over that anyday. Not that I don't love Raoul I just can't fathom his new addiction. Not only was Raoul becoming a drunkard, but also a compulsive gambler. Gambling is how it all started. A friendly bet with a few friends, one or two serious bets, and placing our entire fortune on a roulette table when we visited Monte Carlo.

He tried to hide his financial issues but nothing got past me. When he was out with his drinking buddies I'd go through the threatning letter and bills claiming to take away the mansion, horses, maids, butlers, and even the chefs. The only way I could find out about what's going on around this place was to snoop through Raoul's things and that's what I did. All because of Raoul's new hobby we were losing everything, and there was only one thing to do stop us from falling deep into debt. That way was to sing. Sing for him again. That's why I must return to the Opera Populaire.

**Raoul's POV**

Why did I give into her? Every ounce of anger that boiled in my very being evaporated when she looked at me with those pleading eyes. I can deny her nothing. I don't know what it is that smile, those coffee colored eyes, or those bouncy curls, maybe even that face which causes her to look identical to a porcelain doll? I really wouldn't know. She has always had that affect on me. Even when we were small, innocent, gawkish children. Saving her deceased mother's precious scarf from the sea. How childish. The chill in the water was absolutely unbearable. I risked my life embarking into that below freezing water. The current from the undertow taunted and tried to swallow me into a dark, watery, abyss. I refused, however, my objective was to reach the scarf and bring it back to the little girl sobbing into her hands about her lost garment. I succeeded. Even thought it was such a childish act I do not regret it, whatsoever. If I never retrieved her scarf then we never would have been childhood sweethearts. There'd be no Little Lotte. I would never have come to her dressing room after her first singing debut. For all I know she could be in the clutches of that monster right about now. I'm glad I did what I did, or things might not have been the same.

Then again times are a little rough right about now. With my drinking problem and my gambling addiction. I did indeed lose everything I could offer her. From what I've heard is that that monster has the high Parisian society at his feet. He has now became a very respected, famous composer around France, England, Greece, and even Persia. The men I gamble and drink with talk about it how all of his operas end in tragedies. Disaster to the main character is always the outcome. Most likely, it's from the heartbreak Christine has caused to his demon soul. Many of my fellow friends have made generous donations to the Opera Populaire. Some have even invested handsome amounts of money to the Phantom's opera's. This has only happened in the matter of six months. Rumors seek that the only way he was brought to fame was by those meddling Giry's. Antoinette Giry had dug him out of his lair/cave/tomb whatever the hell that place was called and brought him up to the land of the living. After a month or two of sitting in despair he started to compose a fenomenal opera. Very few people had come to his first opera, but after the premiere it was immediately a smash hit. Sold out seats, except for Box Five, every night, ten minute standing ovations, people begging the beast to become their children's Angel of Music.  
The list goes on and on.

Added to the fame he became wealthy. Probably as wealthy as I once was before I sment my entire inheritance on brandy, cigars, and poker. I am indeed losing my estate and just can't stop drinking. I loathed myself for doing this, but I must ask for Christine's help. To get us both out of this finacial crisis. She must sing again even if it is for that damned devil. I will ask her to return to the Opera Populaire.

**Erik's POV**

I twisted the rope in my hand into a Punjab Lasso. I had a horrible past. One filled with murderous acts, suicide attempts, passion, vengeance, obsession, morphine addiction, torture, rape, and much more. But that was the past. The future held for me a bride-to-be and one of my closest friends becoming my mother-in-law. Now Christine wanted to rid me of that? She wanted to enter my life again? I couldn't let her. She betrayed, and shunned me to go with the Vicomte de Changy. Around Pairs it's known that he gambled his fortune away. What a shame. Don't get me wrong here I'm glad the boy lost his money. Now "aristocrat" can be crossed off his resume.

Even though hie lost his wealth It somewhat worries me. What of Christine? She doesn't deserve a life of poverty. Poverty was one of the main reasons I let her go from my wrath. She deserves a life in High Society. She deserved perfection. If that boy had been able to keep his perfection she'd have perfection. Perhaps I would offer him a nice sum of money that would keep them from falling down further into debt. No! I couldn't. That money would be gone in a matter of weeks.

The gossip had found that not only did he gamble but he drank as well. To me he doesn't really seem to be the type to become a drunkard. Possibly an adulterer but that's another story.

I probably should be heading up soon. I'm usually already at dinner with Meg and Antoinette. I threw the lasso into the underground lake. I watched as it slowly sank into the bacteria filled water. I stood up and sighed. I missed it down here. I slowly made my way to the lever that raised the portcullis. I pulled it back and the gate rose. I stepped into the knee deep water and slowly but surely made my way back up to the Opera Populaire.

**Meg's POV**

"Maman, he's been gone for over an hour. Shouldn't we call the police?" I shouted as I paced the kitchen in my flat. Maman rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure he's fine. Police? Really Meg? It's not as if he was found murdered." That statement had earned my mother a nasty glare.

"I'm going to let that pass for now." I said through gritted teeth. "But he has been gone for over an hour."

"I've known the man for many years he's probably just thinking over some things. Possibly the wedding? Speaking of the wedding, how was your fitting today?" She asked hoping to get Meg's mind off of Erik.

"Hell. Have I ever told you that corsets are the worst invention known to man?" I smiled.

"Well, my dear they are not supposed to be comfortable. Woman favor them because what they do to our shape."

"I'd rather look heavy then not being able to breathe."

Maman smiled at me and we began to talk about different things. Christine, Raoul, Don Juan rehearsal, my father, and even Sorelli. We had gone on like this for over an hour just reminiscing of our past and future. Erik had finally come home to our flat just across the street from the Opera House. He had told us that he changed a few things in the score of Don Juan and that rehearsal tomorrow will go on for quite a while. Since we needed a Don Juan so desperately Erik decided he would just play the role himself. Then we fell asleep in eachother's arms. Aminta and Don Juan together at last.

_**(A/N I'm sorry but I hated this chapter. With a passion :( Please review! Flames are welcomed... not a very warm welcome... but they're welcomed.)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**(A/N Since I don't know what happened in Don Juan besides Point of No Return we start and end the play there. :/)**_

**Christine's POV**

Today was it. The premiere of _Don Juan Triumphant._ I would see Erik again. I was already dressed and waiting by the door for Raoul.

"Raoul! Are you ready yet?" I shouted through gritted teeth. He was really starting to aggravate me. He's been in a bitter mood all day.

"Enough of the nagging, woman." He said while he ungracefully tripped down the steps. Thankfully, he didn't fall. I was not taking him to a doctor and miss the premiere. Nothing was standing in the way of me seeing this opera!

He opened the door of the carriage for me and I smiled generously. He stepped in after me and we started off to the Opera Populaire. I stared out the window most of the way. Saying the different colors of the edifices that we past.

_Crimson_

_Gray_

_Brown_

_A really untasteful yellow_

I stared at a little flat that looked oddly familiar. I then realized that this little flat was right across the street from the Opera Populaire. I grinned when the carriage came to a stop. What I didn't realize that they're were already tons of reporters and people awaiting us to disembark from the carriage.

"Christine! Why have you returned to the opera house?" Shouted a voice which I think was somewhere at my left elbow.

"When's the ceremony?" Screamed another voice. I was suddenly blinded from flashes of cameras.

"Please excuse us, sir!" Raoul said as he grabbed a man by the collar and threw him backwards. I gasped. We were definitely going to be on the front cover of the paper tomorrow. I grabbed the tickets from my bag and made my way through the crowd. I thanked God I practiced ballet at such a young age no one even noticed me. They were so focused on Raoul. I suddenly ran into a chest.

"Ouch!" I said while rubbing my head.

"Sorry, Mlle." The man said in a slightly annoying voice. "Tickets?" He held his hand. I gently placed the ticket into his hand and silently praised Raoul for letting me keep my own ticket. I approached the steps of the Paris Opera House and smiled deviously. I ran up the steps quickly like an eager child waiting to open their gifts on Christmas day. _**(A/N I don't think Paris celebrates Christmas, do they? Please someone review and tell me if they do.) **_Two men held open the grand doors as I shouted an unconvincing "Thank you." over my shoulder.

Even though I was just here a few weeks ago the opera house was still magical then ever. The whole opera house was abuzz. I quickly made my way up the grand staircase to Box Five but was stopped by a man holding out a program. I snatched one out of his hand and ran off without saying anything. I walked down the hall until I spotted the little silver label by a door that said "Box Five."I opened the door and walked in. It was the same as any other box. I wonder why Erik always picked this one over the others? I then set down in my chair and realized why. The view was spectacular. You could even see the catwalk from here.

I looked through my program to see who was in the cast:

_Don Juan- Anonymous_

_Aminta- Marguerite Giry_

_Passarino- Joshua Gluzman_

_The Statue of Aminta's deceased father- Richard Daniels_

_Girl 1- Patricia Clare_

_Girl 2- Hannah Hunt_

Meg was the only person who sounded familiar. I wonder why Don Juan was anonymous? I shrugged. My thoughts disappeared as I heard the door to the box open slightly. I shot up from my seat and noticed Raoul was finally making his way in after his little incident.

"Left me stranded out there, did you?" He spat.

"I just wanted to get away from the people. You know how I don't like crowds." I whispered because I was terrified of his temper. I heard him sigh then sit down in the chair next to me.

"When's show time?" He asked me.

"19:30" _**(A/N Military time)**_

"We have a few minutes then."

With that a man stepped onto the stage.

"Hello everyone, and good afternoon. Tonight we welcome you to the premiere of Don Juan Triumphant. Please enjoy your stay!" With that being said instrumental music began to play from the orchestra pit.

"I guess we don't have a few minutes then." Raoul said with a hint of disappointment in his tone. The curtains opened to reveal what was supposed to resemble hell. It started out exactly how I remembered watching from the right side of the stage. The little dancer who Meg used to play caught the coins and ran off then Don Juan who was... Erik? Why was he performing? It did say in the program "anonymous." That's when I realized it. Meg and Erik were engaged. He wanted to sing our song to her. My heart sunk with realization. I looked up and saw Meg walk on the the stage with the flower.

_Master_

_Passarino_

_Go wait for the trap_

_It is set_

_And waits for its prey_

_You have come here_

_In pursuit of your deepest urge_

_In pursuit of that wish which til' now_

_Has been silent_

_Silent_

_I have brought you_

_That our passions may fuse and merge_

_In your mind you've already succumbed to me, dropped all defenses_

_Completely succumbed to me_

_Now you are here with me_

_No second thoughts_

_You've decided_

_Decided._

_Past the point of no return_

_No backward glances_

_Our games of make-believe are at an end._

_Past all thought of if or when_

_No use resisting_

_Abandon thought and let the dream descend_

_What raging fire shall flood the soul_

_What rich desire unlocks it's door_

_What sweet seduction lies before us?_

_Past the point of no return_

_The final threshold_

_What warm unspoken secrets_

_Will we learn_

_Beyond the point of no return?_

It was now Meg's turn. Well, initially it was my turn, but was I going to argue? Nope... Possibly...Yes, I was going to argue.

_You have brought me_

_To that moment when words run dry_

_To that moment when speech disappears_

_Into silence_

_Silence._

_I have come here,_

_Hardly knowing the reason why_

_In my mind I've already imagined_

_Our bodies entwining_

_Defenseless and silent,_

_Now I am here with you_

_No second thoughts_

_I've decided_

_Decided._

_Past the point of no return_

_No going back now_

_Our passion-play has now at last begun._

_Past all thought of right or wrong_

_One final question_

_How long should we two wait before we're one?_

_When will the blood begin to race_

_The sleeping bud burst into bloom_

_When will the flames at last consume us?_

They were now approaching each other at the bridge at the top. The choreography had remained the same since the last this opera had been premiered.

_Past the point of no return_

_The final threshold_

_The bridge is crossed_

_So stand and watch it burn_

_We've passed the point of no return._

Anger flooded my veins. I was jealous... to the Point of No Return. Ironic? I think not. I listened intently for the next part and to my horror this is how the lyrics came out.

_Say you'll share with me_

_One Love_

_One Lifetime_

_Lead me_

_Save me_

_From my solitude_

_Say you want me with you here_

_Beside you_

_Anywhere you go_

_Let me go too_

_Christine, that's all I ask of you!_

They indulged in a passionate kiss and the crowd went wild. Christine? He said Christine! Shouldn't he have said Marguerite?

Erik had said my name on stage instead of Meg's. Perhaps they're some feeling still there for me.

_**(A/N This chapter took forever, and I hate it :( Oh well, Review!)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Meg's POV**

"Meg! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say it!" Erik shouted as he followed me backstage.

"I refuse to speak to you!" I felt tears prick my eyes and eventually them cascading down my cheeks. _That unimaginable bastard!_ I flew the door of my dressing room open and ran in. I shut and locked it before Erik could catch up. I saw the doorknob trying to move and hands pounding on the wooden door.

I walked over to the mirror. My mascara was smeared down my face. I somehow managed to have a little on my ear. I put my head in my hands and sobbed.

_How dare he! Christine? We practiced Marguerite over and over. The syllables were the same so why did he say Christine?_

The pounding on my door stopped abruptly.

_Good, he must be going away._

Then a soft, barely audible knock came at the door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's me, sweetheart." It was my mother. I looked away from the mirror and headed to the door. I unlocked it, and turned the doorknob to the right. She gave a soft smile and I started to sob. She wrapped her arms around my waist as I cried into her bosom. She laid her head into my hair and began to sing.

Of course, this didn't comfort me whatsoever. Her arms slipped from my waist and she looked me in the eyes.

"I'm sure it was an accident." She said soothingly.

_So my own mother was taking his side. How phenomenal!_

"Get out." I whispered. She looked at me stunned as if she had said something wrong.

_She did! _

"I need to be alone for a little while." She nodded and left me standing at the threshold. I wiped my eyes and locked my dressing room door once again. My head was throbbing in pain and I was becoming dizzy. I laid down on my bed quickly and fell into a dreamless slumber.

Erik's POV

My shoulders sagged. _How stupid!_ Now, I would have to go to the after party. I could already hear the crowd still hear the crowd's thunderous applause. Not only was Christine and Raoul here, but Nadir had visited me and told me that the Shah of Persia and his mother would be here.

_If that woman calls me "corpsy" I'll kill her. Is "corpsy" even a word, anyway? _

I walked into the opera's main hall, and crowds were already flooding it. Camera flashes, shouting, questions. These were normal things for me after one of my opera's premiering, but I usually had Meg by my side. I felt a hand grabbed my shoulder and I jumped about six feet in the air. By my jump I heard a snort of laughter behind me.

_Khanum._

I turned to the woman. Time had treated her well. Her middle eastern skin had barely any wrinkles or lines. Her black poker straight hair was laying softly on her shoulders and down her back, and she wore the traditional veil over her face.

"Corpsy! It's nice to see you again."She purred. I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes. _I_ _knew she would say corpsy._

"Madame." I bowed respectfully even though I had an urge to wring her neck. "I really do not have time to reminisce on past events. I really must be going." She nodded.

"Yes, but remember I will be in Paris for awhile. I will speak to you one way or another." With that she walked away.

_Thank God_

I sighed and walked to the manager's office. I was walking up the grand staircase when a woman accidently bumped into me.

"I'm sorry, mademoiselle." I said quickly as I rushed past her. She was on an arm of a man. I didn't get a good look of the woman, but from what I saw she looked vaguely familiar.

I knocked on Monsieur Moncharmin and Richard's office door.

No answer.

They were probably wooing some poor innocent young ladies.

_God, help those women... When the hell did I become so God damned Catholic?_

I turned the knob slowly to reveal Madame Giry rustling through some paperwork.

"Madame." She glared daggers at me.

"Erik, neither my daughter nor I would like to speak to you."

"I'm quite aware."

"Then do leave." I gave a little half pout and left.

_No one wanted me around. _


End file.
